


Another Boring Day at the Office

by Singing_Violin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops...Scully inserted the wrong videocasette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Boring Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The X-Files characters and universe are not mine.

It was going to be another boring day at the office, and Agent Dana Scully was early. She'd had trouble sleeping the previous night, and had assessed her difficulty as most likely a side effect of a cyclic hormonal surge. She figured she'd use her unexpected wakefulness to get a jump on the case, watch the undoubtedly-tedious surveillance tapes and depositions before her partner arrived for the day.

She saw a video lying on his desk, naturally assumed it was a case-relevant one, and quickly popped it into the VCR, plopping herself into Mulder's chair to watch.

However, she quickly realized that this was the wrong tape.

And yet somehow she couldn't bring herself to look away.

The people on the screen were engaging in things she'd never imagined.

And God help her, it was turning her on.

She crossed her legs and continued to stare at the screen as the room was filled with the soft sound of moans and gasps from the TV.

As the on-screen action continued, her thighs rubbed together slightly to relieve the ache beginning in between them.

Her hand, resting on her knee, crept sideways, then down, then up under her skirt and into the crevice between her legs, which she continued to press together even as she wedged her hand between them.

The woman on the screen gasped, and before she knew it, Scully had uncrossed her legs, pushed up her skirt, and was unabashedly stroking her center.

Scully closed her eyes.

Through her nylons and underwear, which were becoming increasingly moist, her fingers pressed against her delicate nub.

She rubbed.

She moaned.

She pressed.

And finally, she gasped as she found her release.

As her breathing slowed, she opened her eyes.

Someone was staring at her with a look of pure shock on his face.

 

* * *

 

It was going to be another boring day at the office, and Agent Fox Mulder was early.

...but not, apparently, as early as his partner.

When he heard sounds coming from the office, he hesitated, then pressed his ear to the door.

It sounded...like one of his personal tapes...the ones he usually kept hidden from view, but had been, er, "cataloguing," the previous evening after Scully had left.

 _Damn_ , he realized, _I forgot to put it away; Scully must have found it on my desk._

Fearing the consequences, he opened the door slowly.

He expected to be berated, chided, perhaps made fun of, and was rapidly devising explanations in his head...explanations that quickly died on his lips the moment he walked through the door.

Agent Dana Scully, the ever-professional doctor and scientist, who deflected every single one of his flirtatious quips with ease and grace — and never in kind — was in _his_ chair, watching _his_ tape...well, not exactly watching as her eyes were closed...and absolutely _enjoying_ herself.

He stared, completely shocked, not even aware of his own growing erection as he observed her moan softly as she brought herself to orgasm and back down again.

And then she opened her eyes.

For a moment, they stared at each other as her cheeks grew bright red.

"I...uh..." she stammered, tears of embarrassment collecting in her eyes.

He broke into a wide grin as affection for her surged within him. _She's a real woman._ He'd never been quite sure until now...

However, her shame only increased when he smiled at her, and to her dismay, a few tears spilled from the corners of her eyes.

She quickly rose from the chair, pulled her skirt down, and looked down at the floor. "Excuse me."

He stopped her with gentle hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him then, silently pleading with him to somehow erase the last few minutes from his memory.

"Scully, it's okay," he murmured. "You're human, just like me. We all have...needs. I would have told you those videos are yours to borrow anytime. I just didn't think you were interested."

"Uh, it was an accident," she admitted. "It was unmarked. I thought it was for the case."

He nodded knowingly. "But you kept watching."

She looked down again, a few more tears spilling from her eyes. "Yeah."

"It's okay," he repeated, gathering her towards him into a delicate hug, and not realizing that he was pressing her directly against his own hardened member until it began to pulse in response.

Quickly, he winced and pulled away, and it was his turn to be embarrassed. "Sorry."

Stepping back, she searched his eyes for a moment. "Any chance I can claim something about pheromones and that I don't remember any of it?"

"Sure, especially if you're about to throw up again," he told her. "Uh...are you?"

She shook her head lightly. "No, Mulder, I'm okay."

He nodded, then spoke softly. "Good. Then I guess I could claim the same thing."

She looked instantly relieved, and her cheeks were beginning to return to their original color.

He reached over and ejected the tape, then returned it to where it belonged, and then, as the still-recovering Scully watched, replaced it with the tape for the case.

It was going to be another boring day at the office, and Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were early.

 

 

 


End file.
